Divergent Revised
by audreeycollins
Summary: What if Beatrice Prior knew Four/Tobias before she even joined Dauntless? Their parents knew each other, so surely they must have met at some point? What if Tris was there for Four even when he was abused by his father and was there to comfort him all along. Only Four doesn't remember who she is due to repressing those traumatizing memories. Can she make him remember?
1. Chapter 1

Divergent Revised.

**Authors Note: I simply love the Divergent Trilogy and Veronica Roth. All these characters belong to her and faction aspects. I just want to take a different take on her story using the characters and the divergent system. The storyline will not follow Divergent word by word, duh! And my information might not be accurate/close to the book. But this is my own take to the series.**

**Please, let me know what you think on the reviews section FourTris Forever 3**

Summary: What if Beatrice Prior knew Four/Tobias before she even joined Dauntless? Their parents knew each other, so surely they must have met at some point? What if Tris was there for Four even when he was abused by his father and was there to comfort him all along. Only Four doesn't remember who she is due to repressing those traumatizing memories. Can she make him remember? Will their love blossom? Or will external threats pull them apart?

_Takes place as soon as Tris makes her choice on Dauntless._

Looking at all the other Dauntless and the initiates around me, for the first time I feel free. Like I was a bird who was caged for so long, and now I can finally spread out my wings and fly. That was a bit cheesy, but it's just how I feel right now. Staring in awe, as they jumped onto the train as it was moving at full speed. I have seen them do this several times but each time still amazes me. "Come on!" a female Dauntless yells at me as I try to catch up.

Running as fast as I can and when I finally reached the bar, I pulled myself up just before the ground beneath me disappeared. That was exhilarating, I have never felt more alive. They were all cheering and celebrating for the new initiates and made small talk with a few of us, and I just politely smiled as they welcomed me into their group. Looking around, I saw another girl who sat by the corner and watched everyone. Feeling too awkward just standing there while everyone else chatted, I sat down next to her. "Candor huh? What made you choose Dauntless?" I asked politely, hoping it did not come offensive in any way.

"Speak for yourself Abnegation," but she gave me slight smile and we just sat there in silence. Five minutes in, the others stood up and all looked out the door. They began to jump off one by one. "What happens if we don't jump?" a boy screams from the corner. Someone replied, "Then you don't make it into Dauntless," and he jumps across the train to the building. I turn to the girl next to me, and she whispers "Together?" and we jumped.

I crashed into the pebbles and rocks on the floor, examining for any scratches. Only small ones, I'll live. Smoothing down my dress, I tucked my hair behind my ears and helped the Candor girl up to her feet. "Christina," she says. "Tris," I reply. Before she could say something else, a burly man came into view and stood near a ledge and called everyone's attention. "Okay! Now, to prove your braveness and adventurous nature. Who is willing to jump first?" Everyone looked over the ledge and saw the deep dark hole, as the building seemed to be at least thirty or so floors high. No one made a noise or an indication of jumping. So I thought, might as well. To hell with it, I have gotten this far so why not go all the way?

"I will," my voice said before my brain could catch up. The burly man smirked at me, and so did Peter. "You sure you wanna do it Stiff? I don't think you can," Peter remarked with that asshole smirk of his. I wanted to prove him wrong, so when I got up….I didn't even think. I just jumped with my arms spread out. Before I knew it, it was over and I fell back on a massive net and saw that it was attached to the lower beams. As I stared for a few seconds at the gaping hole now above me, I got pulled down quite briskly and he held me by the shoulders.

_Oh my God__…_

Tobias. He still looked like himself five years ago, obviously his facial features are more defined with a hint of stubble on his face. I froze. "What's your name?" he asked quite sternly. "Be..B…" I stuttered. "Think of one, you can't change your name after this…" So hoping he didn't remember me just yet, I altered my name. "Tris.." then he let go of my shoulders.

"First jumper, Tris!" he yelled and returned back near the net as I made my way to the side. Does he remember me? Granted, we have grown up but I haven't changed much. I still have that child-like and annoying boy like body structure and facial feature. Looking back, I probably still look the same. Didn't grow much on the height front either. Once all the other initiates have jumped down, Tobias spoke again in his stern and strict voice. "I'm Four and this is Eric, now that you have made it through that. Now, we will be giving you a tour on where you guys will be staying and the training rooms."

Christina spoke up in front of me, "Why is your name Four? As in the number four?" He grimaced, seems like he's answered this question more than once in the past. "You don't question me, unless you want to get on my bad side on the first day. Got it?" This immediately silenced her and we all followed through in a line.

He's definitely still the same Tobias, physical wise. But, he changed a lot. He used to be a somber and silent boy, but of course an instructor can't act like that, they're an instructor for a reason. I just hope I am given the chance to get to know him once again. Since we were young, I would be there by his side and tended to his wounds inflicted by Marcus, that bastard. As time passed, I started to fall for him and we grew closer but a few years before his Choosing Ceremony he drifted away from me. Eventually. I sighed and Christina eyed me for a second then looked away. At least she didn't pry.

We stopped in front of a massive room in some basement and saw numerous beds around the room and a bathroom in the distance. "This will be your room initiates," Co-ed? With all these guys? I felt uneasy and vulnerable. Never have guys other than my dad and brother surrounded me for long periods of time let alone share the same bathroom amenities, with no doors. Oh hell.


	2. Malleable Beings

**Chapter Two: Settle Down.**

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, kindly leave me some constructive criticism as this is my first fan fiction. Please leave reviews down below and let me know if you guys are enjoying my story. Well, onto chapter two! By the way, it will not follow the Divergent storyline aside from the main scenes. i.e. Tobias throwing the knives at her Four/Tris forever 3**

Four and Eric left all of us for a few hours to get settled down before we all gather at the cafeteria to have lunch. Before that could happen, we had to get rid of our previous uniforms and wear the Dauntless outfit. Thank God for my small frame, I tried cowering behind the square post in front of me and I thought it was pretty successful till one of the guys called out at me, "Nice legs Tris!" Asshole. Twat. I tried taking off my top while it was under my new Dauntless shirt, it took a lot of tries till I finally got it off. "Let's go Tris!" Christina said coming up behind me and slung her arm around my shoulders as two boys followed and introduced themselves as Al and Will.

The others caught up and all huddled together as one group as we entered the cafeteria. The atmosphere was somewhat homely and warming despite the characteristics of a dauntless, the cafeteria was huge and arrays of tables and benches surrounded the room. "So…where are we going to sit?" I asked biting the corner of my lower lip, and the four of us surveyed the room trying to find a spot that would fit all of us. "Over there!" Will pointed across the room. Yep, of course it has to be the table where Four is sitting on. He was alone though, I wonder why. A part of me wished I were alone so I could perhaps approach him, but I knew that it would be awfully awkward on my front and he would probably think I am some crazy stalker pinning for him. I slightly was, but he doesn't need to know that right now.

We all took our seats and made sure to leave a wide gap between us ensuring that I am not getting in his personal space or anything. I was astonished at the amount of food splayed out in front of me, my brother and I were well fed by our parents but our food was nothing compared to this. My mouth practically watered, "Abnegation didn't have food like this did they?" Al said opposite from me and I just nodded. We made a few jokes here and there, but I do have a hard time opening up to people but I knew I needed to make friends. I didn't have my family anymore, I don't know if my parents would accept me choosing Dauntless over Abnegation. I hope they still considered me as their daughter. I let out a sigh, and placed my right hand over my temple.

"Are you okay?" a voice next to me whispered, and I nearly jolted out of my seat. Shit, I forgot he was still sitting there. He barely moved and he's just too silent. "Yeah just thinking, I wa—" but before I could continue on he noisily lifted up his tray and walked off to the opposite doors. Okay…whatever.

"Hey, what did you say to him?" Christina asked nudging my shoulder. "What? Er…nothing!" I said a bit too fast and she raised her eyebrows at me, and I just kept up with the act and shrugged my shoulders. We finished up the remaining of our foods, and all returned our trays.

"INITIATES! You kids better get your act together because every week you will be ranked, and whoever doesn't make it above the red line will be cut!" Eric's voice boomed against the caved walls and a mad protest began within all of us. What is he on about?! This never happened before. Once we chose Dauntless, we remain Dauntless. "What do you mean that we will be cut?" Al said in the background and we all quieted down waiting for a response. Eric said with gritted teeth, "It means, if you don't make it you become factionless…it's a new rule! Unless your parents are willing to take you back. Which is highly unlikely. So all of you better get your shit together! If you guys have what it takes to be Dauntless, you have nothing to worry about. As for the rest of you…" and he walked off. I hated his guts, he is the biggest asshole in this planet and if I am given the chance to punch his face in, I would. "Factionless? This can't happen…" and several other comments of dismay erupted amongst our group. "To each their own I suppose…"Christina said solemnly beside me. "My parents wouldn't take me back, both my brother and I practically betrayed them."

Over my shoulder, I glanced at Four who was at the corner whispering to some woman who looked about the same age as him. Does he have a girlfriend? I surely hope not. But everyone knew that Four is a catch, he's a dauntless prodigy, has the looks but I don't think anyone knows Four like I do. Tobias. Right now, the idea of punching a wall seemed highly appealing after the amount of crap I have just heard and seen. It's not even the end of the day as of yet.

We all scattered amongst the training room, it's about four o' clock in the afternoon by now and things are just getting started. "Initiates! Listen up! As of tomorrow, you will be tested, trained and speculated by your instructors as we gauge your capabilities. You will be split up into two groups, one with myself and the other with Eric." Four's authoritative stance emit throughout the cold and desolate warehouse. Pray on my life that I do not get Eric tomorrow, or ever.

"So WE SUGGEST you herd brains use this time wisely and get yourselves prepared, YOU HEAR ME?!" and Eric raised his voice about ten octaves to get his point to everyone.

There were ten or so punching bags lined up against evenly on one side of the room, the other side had a stack of weights and weirdly enough gym equipment. I guess to increase stamina and whatnot. While the further side had target boards and an array of knives. For someone that was in Abnegation, I have never thrown a punch before or even slapped anyone. I stood blankly in the middle of the room, I am not a pacifist although, everyone else here has an advantage over me. "HEY YOU! Tris? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY?" Four yelled from across the room as he helped out a few of the guys with the machinery and equipment. "Erh…yeah right…" I said meekly and walked towards the punching bags.

"Hey Tris, I am guessing you've never thrown a punch before?" Christina assumed and she's right. I simply shook my head and she told me to watch her as she taught me the basics. Didn't seem too complicated, so staring at the punching bag in front of me I imagined Peter and Eric's faces. Punching my fist numerous times against the bag, repeatedly. Right fist out, left fist ready for defense. Not knowing if I would actually exert any physical harm or damage to an actual person or if my punches are even strong enough…I just kept going. Nonstop. Till my knuckles became scarred and blemished.

Lost in my thoughts, I recognized that everyone else has left the room but that didn't stop me so I continued on. "You aren't just going to be doing the same repeated action are you?" a gruff deep voice behind me stated, causing me to jump. _Tobias. _"Not necessarily,"

Crossing his arms, he angled his head to one side and asserted, "Everyone here knows you are the weakest. I suggest you make use of your legs too. If you want to be Dauntless, you are going to have to try harder." Before I could say anything else, he walks off. _Again. _Does he always have to get to say the last words? I shook my head at his words and pressed on. _I cannot be faction-less. _


	3. Chapter 3: Repentant

Chapter 3: Repentant

"DAUNTLESS INITIATES, GET UP!" a man yelled from a distance and hit an iron rod several times by one of the pipes near the stairs. Grunts of frustration and sounds of people falling onto the floor in surprise filled the room and reverberated throughout the basement floor. Definitely not looking forward to today, being separated into two groups and to be spectated on. The beginning of my end. They say mind over matter but right now the odds are against my favour. It won't stop me from trying my best. But will my best be enough?

"Will…can you tie these up for me?" Christina goes, once again flirting like crazy with Will. She already knows she's got his attention, and I would definitely approve of both of them. He kept her more well balanced? I suppose. And well her, Christina is a complete extrovert who spoke her mind. I admired that from her. "Really Will? Really?" I interrupted and burst out laughing as I noticed him twitch for a brief second to consider it and _actually_ tie it for her. He looked at Christina for a second before walking off.

"Tris….why stop him?" she grimaced playfully and threw her pillow at my face which I dodged quite ungracefully. "At least you got reflexes,"

Yeah, if only that was enough to keep me out of the red zone.

"Enjoy breakfast for now _stiff, _you probably wont be having any by the end of this week." Peter hollered with his gang of boy toys as he walked past me. "Come on Tris, ignore him…he's way too over his head." Christina said as she slung her arm over my shoulders and we both walked out and made jokes about the Dauntless guys. "Do you really not find anyone attractive here?" _Yes, _"No, they're not my type…" _Do I even have a type? _Yes.

"Ah! So you would only get it on with older men!" Christina said a little too loud which caught the attention of other Dauntless members at the table. I smacked my forehead and retorted, "No…I'm just saying…never mind!" as everyone else laughed at my expense. It didn't bother me at all, it was just embarrassing if a certain someone heard and I didn't even want to know.

Eric and Four were setting up some two sets of obstacle courses around the room. The first course seemed to involve running over twenty hurdles in a zigzag formation, not just ordinary hurdles…they seemed to be higher than the norm. Nothing in here is of the normal anyway. Secondly, there was a target arena that involved two moving and with one in a stable position with an array of knives. Thirdly, there was a few objects surrounding the area with what appeared to be guns on the outer corners and we are supposed to run a few metres without getting shot. They aren't real guns, but they give the same effect as a gunshot wound would do for a minute or so. Last and the worst, was a ring where the opposing member from the other group has to compete with the other till one gives up and practically gets knocked out, or worse. Dead.

"SO THIS IS HOW IT WORKS, Eric and I will be choosing members for our group and one from each group will start on either side completing these tasks under a span of a minute and a half then compete with one another at the final round. Half of the percentile of your rankings for this week will be based on this!" Four's stern voice thundered throughout the room.

Of course, Eric just cannot keep his mouth shut for more than half a minute, "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU GET BEATEN UP TO A PULP, NOTHING MATTERS BUT YOUR OWNSELF. UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FACTION-LESS!"

Whenever I have anxiety over anything, I would bite my lower lip till it became sore and would close and open my fist constantly. Christina definitely noticed, "Tris…I won't get your hopes and say you'll make it…but you have to _try _your best."

"I know, I will…I'll give it all I got." And she gave me what seemed to be a sisterly hug before the instructors prepared to choose their groups.

Looking at Four, he seemed more aggravated by today and would constantly tug his hair making it more messy than it was. To be honest, he looked even _sexier. _Tris! Stop, now is not the time! But I couldn't, he is wearing a white sleeveless shirt as he took off his leather jacket. Tobias, I mean Four should never wear shirts at all, it should be a law. Peter, as impatient as always roared from the front, "Are we starting or what? Adrenaline is pumping through my veins!"

So we did.

Eric inclined for Four to begin choosing, and this is how the groups turned out much to my dismay.

_Four: Will, Lynn, Molly, Lukas, Edward, Sarah, Rob, Mike, Noah, April, Jack, Christina and so on, Peter was the last._

_Eric: Drew, Meg, Alison, Jimmy, Nick, Ethan, Mat, Myra, Drew and so on, and me. The lucky last. Not._

None of the instructors seemed to want to choose between asshole Peter and Weak me. So Four chose Peter, and I am stuck with Eric. Oh to hell with it. The determination to kick Peter's ass made me feel a mix of nervousness yet excitement. A chance to finally physically get back at him, but I knew he was not going to hold back on me. Even if I am a girl, not in Dauntless.

_**Please leave your reviews down below on what you think of the story so far Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_


	4. Tenenbaum

**Chapter Four: Tenenbaum**

Both Four and Eric had a heated competition as they showed us an paradigm of what is required of us. Prior to the defense and attack ring, Four obviously finished the obstacles under a minute and did it ever so gracefully yet radiated a masculine charm as his broad muscles and defined legs moved rapidly and briskly over the hurdles. His biceps becoming more defined and taut as he aimed and fired through the targets, all aimed directly at the center. Bulls-eye.

On Eric's front, he was obviously in the same level of skills but his movements didn't seem as agile and he just appeared like a stocky and thickset man trying to impress and beat Four. Maybe I am biased, but it's clear that Four always has the upper hand, with everything. He is Dauntless prodigy after all, and it's obvious why. It would have been fairly amusing to see them attack each other, but I am quite glad they did not because I didn't want to see Four get hurt.

As I watched the movements of my fellow teammates go through the course, I am yearning to at least gain some sort of skill or tactic to make this easier for myself. Will was quite sloppy with aiming for the target, and I kept an eye out for people's weakness. Not that I am going to use it against them, or it could be advantageous later on if I ever had to battle amongst them. Half of the group didn't want their waste their breath by exerting themselves through any physical activity but some of us like myself, decided to push through. I am last anyway and we had to go through at least fifteen pair of groups so I started to jog around the warehouse. Doing this helps clear my head and keeps my anxiety at bay at times.

"AND HE'S DOWN! KNOCKED OUT IN THE COLD!" Eric proclaimed throwing his fist up in the air. Seriously, this guy just loved seeing people get hurt. Glancing at Four, he seemed to be just keeping his mouth shut tightly. That's one of the things I have noticed about him, if he disapproved on what someone was saying which is usually the blab that comes out of Eric's filthy mouth he would do that. I wonder if they chose to work together or if the instructors don't have a say with whom they partner up with. "Shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?" a girl who was more on the chunky side yet still had strength spoke up. Pretty sure her name is Molly. "NAH, HE'S FINE…He will just wake up with a pounding headache and sore limbs. This is just the beginning you feeble-brained dimwits!" Colourful language you got there Eric.

Someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me from my constant yet stable laps around the room. "Are you sure you are going to be okay Tris?" I turned around and saw that it was Al, slight disappointment etched on my face but I quickly replaced it with a brief smile. "I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl!" Fair enough that people were underestimating me and were full of concern but I hate it when people don't think that I can even manage to run or exert in some physical activity. How am I going to improve when people keep undervaluing my character? I know it will take time before I am even beginner standards on Dauntless, doesn't mean I will give up. "If you say so…if you need any help, I can train you sometime," and I wanted to flat out reject his offer but I held back my tongue and nodded at his direction. No offense to him, I work better on my own. So I chugged on my bottle of water and didn't realize how thirsty I was till I noticed that I finished the whole bottle within seconds.

Too soon than expected, "PETER! TRIS! FINALLY WE ARE AT THE END…AND PROBABLY THE MOST INTERESTING BATTLE OF IT ALL…" Eric clasped his hand together in delight like one of those animated cartoon characters but he seemed more of a Shrek in my eyes. The guys cheered Peter on and rubbed his back like he was some sort of wrestler triggering me to roll my eyes at the over dramatic actions of these people. "Are you ready _Stiff? _Even if you are a girl, I am not going to go easy on you."

"Good to know, asshole." I couldn't bite back my tongue.

"Ouch, _Stiff. _Wait, scratch that…you look like a boy and have a body of a boy. So I don't even need to imagine you as a guy." Peter smirked and he knows that he made a deep dig at one of my insecurities.

"Enough with the chatter Peter, and let's actually get started…" Four said across the room and his eyes flitted towards mines for a brief second. Boring grey orbs met his enchanting blue ones.

Placing one hand on the floor with one hand behind my back, I waited anxiously for them to get the timer ready and make a gunshot noise signifying the start. "Go Tris! You can do this! Go Tris!" chanted by the girls from both groups. Most of the time, the whole competition can be quite sexist and so the girls try to support each other as much as they can. I felt relieved that I at least had them cheering me on, giving me motivation.

"_1….2….AND GO!" _Four yelled out behind us. And I took off running. The obstacles were actually higher for me in comparison to everyone else thanks to my five foot nothing height. "Uff!" I groaned out as I jumped or more half climbed through the fifth hurdle. I know I shouldn't look but I saw Peter was already getting past his tenth hurdle. I had to get further… I need to catch up.

Not wanting to give him a huge leverage, I doubled the time and became more nimble with my actions after my twelfth hurdle. Several bruises are starting to form on my knees, as I put so much effort and weight on both as I jumped or climbed through the hurdles. "COME ON TRIS!" "GO PETER, YOU GOT THIS MAN!" roars through both ends of the room every now and then.

Second course, seemed easier for me. Looking over my shoulder, Peter is up to his second target and I snatched five knives. I had to get this right, concentrating on the center of the board, I swung my hand back and threw it as hard as I can. It reflected off the wall far from the target and fell with a loud thud. "You okay there _Stiff? _Seems like you're struggling." Peter yelled. Thanks to that, it gave me the incentive to push through and before I knew it, I am aiming the knives at the target circle. Not perfect throws, they just made it inside the line and I am glad enough for that.

By the third obstacle, I am fairly exhausted but I couldn't ignore the amount of adrenaline running through my veins. I can do this. And I did. There were boxes and barrels intentionally placed around the area to be used as defense from the gunshots. For once, I am happy with my height as it helped me with getting through the obstacle course fairly quickly and I would merely dodge the shots by an inch. "Okay Tris…you are almost there." I whispered to myself. I sprinted as fast as I could and felt like my legs were going to give out, I snatched the flag to signify the end of this round and the biggest smile reached my face as I took in the surroundings around me.

I came first over Peter! "YESSS! TRIS! YOU GO GIRL!" as the girls voice of approval and appraisal filled the air. Looking over at Peter, he was still cowered behind one of the boxes and his face was flaming red. Serves you right, son of a gun. Karma hit him back pretty hard. He actually got hit just as he crossed the finish line and lifted the flag. This caused him to topple to the floor and he groaned out in pain but lifted the flag into the air anyway.

"Don't get too happy _Stiff, _the hardest part is just about to begin. So WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" Eric erupted from the corner and took a step forward. Four seemed to have grabbed Eric's forearm quite steadily and pulled him back, he whispered something to Eric's ear that caused Eric to grimace but nodded anyhow. Part of me regretted looking at Peter right now, but he is livid and his eyes said it all. His body stance looked like he was lion ready to punch. Boy is he ready, ready to beat the shit out of me and even kill me. I cracked my knuckles and wiped the sweat off my forehead. _Game On._

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! :) Are you guys enjoying the story so far? **


	5. Mull Things Over

Chapter Five: From These Hands.

It's been a minute since we stood on top of the elevated mat circling each other till Eric yelled at us to begin. I literally saw sparks light up in Peter's eyes and it's not in a good way, it seemed quite devilish. I am not going down without a fight; this is my chance to prove myself to everyone else. "You are going down _Stiff!" _He roared and charged at me. He struck his right fist aiming for my jaw but I quickly dodge and jabbed at his abdomen area. This barely threw him off balance and he used this momentum to punch me in the jaw. It hurts like hell, he better not dislodge a tooth. Grabbing my jaw, I stumbled backwards and blocked his left fist giving me the opportunity to knee him in the balls.

Yeah, probably not the best tactic but I have no choice. This caused him to crumple to the floor in pain and clutch his crotch. So I stomped my foot on his face. That's right you prick. He quickly grabbed my leg and twisted it causing me to whimper in pain and stagger off to the floor. His face is in complete rage by now, and he aimed once again for my face but I grabbed his fist and twisted it back in the other direction. "You are going to pay for that _Stiff," _

"Bring it on prick," and stood back up ready to aim another blow at his face. Despite his 5'6 height he still towered over me so he pushed me back against the floor and began kicking my abdomen area constantly. I have no strength left in me to fight, and I saw him lifting his leg ready to strike my face so I covered my head in defense with my arms. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" a familiar voice shouted sternly in front of me. This did not stop Peter to aim for my cheek and stomped as hard as he could muster.

"IF YOU ARE TOLD TO STOP, YOU DON'T KEEP GOING, UNDERSTAND!?" Four said angrily and jabbed his finger at Peter as he emphasized his point. If I wasn't in pain right now I would be admiring the fact that he is actually defending me? "Relax Four, this is what Dauntless is all about, YEAH! Now all you herd brains, can leave and piss off!" Eric cannot say one line without an insult honestly. Man, my head is absolutely throbbing and I cannot even feel my abdomen at all. "Tris! Do you want us to take you to the infirmary?" Christina asked with deep concern, "No I got this. Run along now." Four said quite sternly. "Can you get up at all?" Tobias asked as I felt him crouch down to my height. I lifted my arm off my head and was blinded by his gorgeousness, jokes; it was just the fluorescent lights. "Um…yeah give me one second."

After about half a minute, I managed to get on my feet but as I placed all my weight on one leg, I felt myself crumbling to the floor. Till Four wrapped his right arm around my waist holding me up. "You should have just said so," and he dragged me halfway across the room to the bench. "I can walk perfectly fine." I argued ashamed that I might be too heavy for him as I leaned all my weight on his very muscular and defined shoulder. Sigh. He just stared at my ankle and back up at me again, giving me a are-you-serious face.

"Why did you stop him? Isn't the point to practically knock the opponent out?" I asked inquisitively as he dabbed my wounds with disinfectant cream to stop it from further irritation. I held back my whimpers, I don't want to seem even weaker than I already am. There was silence for a few seconds and he continued on treating my wounds, I guess I'm not going to get an answer from him. Stubborn as always. He looked around the first aid kit for a few seconds as if he was trying to look for something. "Wait here for a minute, I need to get some gauze to wrap around your ankle. Don't _move._" I nearly died on the stop when he massaged his hand in circles on my shoulders before walking off out the room. "Get a grip on yourself Tris!" I whispered to myself. As he reached the exit, he turned around for a second and said, "I didn't want to see you getting hurt." Then he walked off. Leaving me to ponder over what he just said.

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I just didn't have much time today, I'll make it up tomorrow for you guys tomorrow, and am gonna write Tobias P.O.V on this scene Leave a review and let me know what you guys think so far, always eager to hear what things I need to improve on and what you guys like **

**To: **maggiescousin, Thank you for the feedback! Muchly appreciate it, don't worry I will strengthen their bond over time through little moments and scenes they will be sharing on future chapters. I may go with a more slow build-up between them for a few more chapters, thanks again! Don't worry, Tris will kick Peter's butt next time, when she improves ;)


	6. Revelations

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating as promised yesterday, I am currently busy with finishing all my school holiday homework As school holiday ends in Australia and school begins in three days (ugh, FML) …this chapter won't be that long, sorry guys! **

Tobias P.O.V

This is my third year of training initiates, and it's just become an endless routine every year. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy being an instructor but I never really cared too much about the Dauntless initiates, they just come and go. Then why the hell am I stopping Peter from throwing punches and kicking Tris? Ever since she has come in the picture, I feel like I recognize her and know whom she is. Or knew her. But I can't picture as to how this could be possible.

Before I realized my actions, I marched up to Peter and scolded him, "IF YOU ARE TOLD TO STOP, YOU DON'T KEEP GOING! UNDERSTAND?" and jabbed my finger at his chest quite roughly. A lot of teasing and harsh banters happen between initiates especially when it comes to the ranking, friendships get torn apart and betrayal happens. The pressure this year is even worse, considering that any mishaps and mistakes throughout the week places you in a possibility to become Factionless.

Everyone else has left the room by now, and I crouched down and stared at Tris for a few seconds. Taking in her appearance, and her subtle beauty that doesn't aspire to be noticed but when you _do_ notice it…you will never forget how beautiful she is. I cleared my throat and asked, "Can you get up at all?" She lifted her arm off her eyes and squinted as she looked up at me. "Um…yeah give me one second." Not wanting to offend her and imply about her currently weak state, I let her get up onto her two feet ready to catch her knowing she would fall. And she did.

For a brief second, I felt how pleasant and comforting her body is against mine. How her petite and small frame situated well in my arms and how I can wrap my arms around her, protecting her from the dangers of the outside world. We argued for a few minutes but she gave in eventually as I pointed out that allowing her to walk or crawl in her state would take us an hour to even get halfway across to the bench.

Once I placed her as securely as possible on the bench allowing her to lean against the table, to hold herself upright. I opened the box of first aid kit that just had about everything you could possibly need in case of an emergency. Dauntless faction has this practically in every single room they could put it in, knowing that our desire for adventure and bravery can cost us several injuries or even our lives. As I treated her wounds there was a silence between us but it wasn't awkward at all. She got hit pretty badly, and her knuckles were scraped so badly parts of her skin formed blisters. An angelic voice brought me out of my thoughts as she asked, "Why did you stop him? Isn't the point to practically knock the opponent out?" I chose not to answer that. I didn't even know why I did it, it was a fairly impulsive move for me. It's not in my nature, I go through the motions and prefer to think things through logically and orderly. But not when it comes to Tris. And, I don't know why.

A part of me wanted to mention to her that she didn't need to hold her pain back, that it's okay to show her pain. But I chose to just keep my lips closed and focus on treating her numerous injuries. Reaching to her ankle, I looked through the box and realized that the roll of gauze has been used already. I stood up and wiped my hands down my pants. "Wait here for a minute, I need to get some gauze to wrap around your ankle. Don't move!" and I was just suppose to pat her shoulder for a brief second but I started making circular motions on her shoulder trying to tell her that she is going to be okay. That I won't let anything happen to her. As I extended my arm out to open the door, I turned around and openly admitted to her, "I didn't want to see you getting hurt." And that's the complete truth.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the corridors towards the infirmary. Four, you are her instructor what do you think you are doing? I probably scared her off by now, and she will probably…I don't even know. I am so tempted to jump off the chasm by now in humiliation or probably smack my forehead against the lonesome walls of the Dauntless rooms. Well done, Four.

**Authors Note (again) : Oh god guys, I have never written a male P.O.V in the past let alone Four's character :S. I am sorry guys if it doesn't sound like something Four would think or say but I tried my very best! I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think? **

**To: **Carney Allgood

**Thanks so much! I am glad you like it and it's a relief to hear from you that I can write through Tris' P.O.V, I will try to update as frequently as I can, thanks! **

**To:** TobiasEverdeenJackson22456

**I will definitely do that, sorry the last time I have read divergent was about two years ago and I know it shouldn't be an excuse and I should still know the character details Thanks for pointing that out! I will correct it somehow in the next chapters along, and I'll update as frequent as possible :D thanks for the feedback! Appreciate it xxx**


End file.
